theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Ppgz tv01017.jpg Ppgz tv00628.jpg Ppgz tv00700.jpg Ppgz tv00695.jpg Ppgz tv0036.jpg Ppgz tv00151.jpg Rolling Bubbles and her Bubble Wand.jpg Film main ppgz-2.jpg PPGZ Bubbles by Yorokei.jpg In Season 1 Bubbles is one of the main Protagonists of Team Powerpuff 2. She is a 12-year old girl and is one of the members of the Powerpuff Girls Z. She originated from the show 'The Powerpuff Girls which was adopted by Toei Animation. The original creator of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Her weapon is a bubble Scepter. In Season 2 Bubbles is a Supporting Character of the Rowdyruff Boys who are the Main Protagonists with Actual Powers...Bubbles promised Boomer to love him at the age of 15 which is 3 birthdays away due to her 12 old Age... Appearance Bubbles wears a School Outfit when not having to dress in her Z Costume to protect the City...In Filler Episodes She wears a More Casual outfit sporting a Furry Beige Jacket that is as short as her Z Outfit Jacket... When going out to Protect the City from Dark Z Ray Enemies Bubbles wears her Z Outfit that consists of a Short Blue Jacket labeled with the Letter P colored Yellow and wears cute Pearl White Medium Circular Earrings that hang on the edge of her ear and a Bright Blue Skirt with black layered lines...with Chunky Blue lined Bracelets and Blue lined Anklets that are shaped like White lined Bangles... In Second Season Bubbles starts to wear a Bright Blue Shirt with a Cyan Skirt and wearing Light Blue Shoes...as a New Casual Outfit... Relationships * Boomer- Bubbles sees Boomer as a Friend and possibly a lover but sadly cannot love Boomer due to this reason Bubbles has been slightly Jealous of Brick and Blossom dating...but still admires their Rather Sweet Relationship... * Butch- Bubbles seems to respect Butch as well as Looking up to him...Bubbles like the other Girls when watching the Boys's Amazing Power and Skill fight...Becomes Impressed by their Ability... * Brick- Bubbles treats Brick like a Older Brother of some sort...but also views Brick as a Reliable Friend...Bubbles seems to admire Brick due to his Powers and Brutality into annihilating opponents into nothingness... * Blossom- Bubbles sees Blossom as an Older Sister and a Friend...Although Gets Jealous whenever She is around Brick doing lovey dovey stuff...Bubbles still support their Romantic Relationship.. * Buttercup- Bubbles sees Buttercup as a Close Friend and Younger Sister...Although Points out that She is having feelings for Butch since The Two are almost in love... History First Encounter as Bubbles Bubbles was first seen getting several compliments of admiration by boys to which she gently refused going out in the afternoon with one of them. After shopping, she spots a child blowing bubbles, which brings her attention as it reminds her of when she was a little girl. Suddenly, she sees a flash of white light heading towards her and the child. She quickly wraps the child around in her arms as the lights hits her. Bubbles then Changes her clothes into "Z Outfit" making a costume change in the process with a bubble scepter in hand. and in Joseph komi's eps bubble stops a nissan 1st. ( ☀(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqpNZEcHjUU) In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles is voiced by Maryke Hendickrise. Bubbles swaps clothes by saying "'' Bubbles!" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge ''sentry gun with strong powers as a weapon. Bubbles is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the Bubbles from the first PPG, she is known for being the only Powerpuff pushover. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like Engie, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'sentry goin' up' or 'spah around here'. Bubbles is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honourifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Takaaki (or 'Taka-chan' as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Bubbles remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favourite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Bubbles thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Blossom later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it, though it worked equally well that way. Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to make normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include''"Credit Catcher", " Poyon","Bombs", "Balloon Rupees", "Rupee Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball",' "Bubble Boing", "Popper", "Bubble Popper", "Bubble Catcher", "Bubble Shield" and "Bubbles Finish". '' However, the true potential of her powers is not shown until episode 46 'True Potential of Bubbles' Powers' and in 'The power to heal of Bubbles' when she shows she has the ability to heal those afflicted with Black Z rays or black powder for Him. Flashback This was the first and one of the few flashbacks featured in the show, and was first seen in Bubbles' Troubles. Seven years ago prior to that episode, a 6-year old Bubbles was at the playground, singing about the rain and her mother coming to pick her up, while her friends were playing with bubbles. But suddenly three boys came, saying they were taking the whole playground for themselves in order to play soccer. Bubbles tried to talk to them but they wouldn't listen to her, one of the boys tried to hit Bubbles with a soccer ball, but another boy caught it. His name was Cody. Bubbles tried again to stop the other boys from doing bad things, but one boy pushed Bubbles away, causing Bubbles' right knee to become injured in the process. Cody got mad because they hurt Bubbles and he and the three other boys got into a fight but it didn't take too long because the three boys knew that Cody was sick and still weak. Exclaiming they'd let Cody 'off the hook' because he was sick, the three boys got away from the park. All the girls began to cry. Cody cheered Bubbles and her friends up with bubbles. That day Bubbles fell in love with Cody. Cody's special bubbles were called shabon'' ''freedom. Strong rain fell from the sky. The other two girls were going home. And just before Bubbles and Cody were about to go home, they made a promise to meet again. Personality Bubbles is the youngest member of The Powerpuff Girls Z, but still is the same age as her friends, Blossom and Buttercup. Fun fact: One day a fan created a different Powerpuff girl to replace Bliss; Her name was Alexa and is a year younger then the other Powerpuff Girls. Unlike the original, where she's often childish, Bubbles in Powerpuff Girls Z is quite mature, as she act as a mother towards Ken. She is also the ditziest member of the group, who often appears to be a bit clueless, and seems to not completely understand her powers, along with a few other things. She is very friendly and polite, but like the other two girls, can get mad when provoked, and disapproves of crying to get what she wants. She is popular with many boys at her school, but already has feelings for Cody, after saving her from bullies when she was much younger. Just in the regular show, she has her innocent and gentle personality, and has a love for animals as well as her doll, Octi. Gallery ﻿ Trivia *In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubble's theme song is called Himawari. *She is very sweet and girly like the first version of her. But unlike the original Bubbles, the "New Townsville" Bubbles is obsessed with fashion. *She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls Z that is an only child, and whose grandmother is shown. *Bubbles has the ability to talk to animals, like the original Bubbles. *Bubbles is the only one whose weapon does not have the letter "P" on it. *Bubbles is the only member who is 12 while others are 15... *Bubbles is not allowed to love Boomer unless she's 15... Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protogonist Category:Females Category:Characters affected by White Z Rays Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Blondes